


Babysitting in South Park

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Butters' parents are assholes, Cute Kids, Driving, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, Lot of cute Gay Youth running around, M/M, Other, Stuffed Toys, Summer, Swearing, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "An open advertisement to all parents- and friends of parents- in South Park, Colorado!Wanna go out for a night but there's no one to watch your kids? Wanna have some peacetime and need someone to whisk the little angels away for a bit? Going on a 'no kids allowed' vacation trip and the grandparents can't watch your kids for a few days?Look no further! Starting this summer feel free to contact the one-man, several-plans babysitting service! I'm a licensed driver, CPR trained, and loads of fun!  Just call 555-367-1717! Rates change depending on the time and number of kids."
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, OC/OC, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Red/Kevin Stoley, Scott Malkinson/Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Nichole Daniels/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Beat up Cars and Red Hair

“Stanley, your father and I are going out on a date tonight, do you know what that means?” Sharon asked, popping her head into Stan’s bedroom doorway. 

“I get to go to Kyle’s house?!” Stan asked excitedly. 

“Nonono, Kyle’s family is going out tonight and they’re too far away from us out here, so that means-” 

“You’re leaving me with that unhinged estrogen beast again?”

“Stanley, do not call your sister an estrogen beast,” Sharon scolded, “We’ve hired you a  _ babysitter _ because Shelly went to a friend’s house.”

“Lemme guess, some 12 year old?” Stan asked, rolling his eyes, “I hate 6th graders, Mom!” 

“Oh, no no no Stanley, this young… was it a boy you spoke to on the phone, Randy?... young person is in  _ high school _ , 17 years old,” Sharon explained, “Much older than Shelly.”

“Oh… cool… okay I guess, have fun, don’t let Dad get blackout drunk again,” Stan murmured. 

Sharon sighed and waved goodbye to her son after giving him a kiss, leaving the house with her husband in their car, a slightly beat-up red Chevy took its place in the dirt driveway, making Stan peek out the window as a figure stepped out, holding a bag and walking up to the front door. 

**_DING-DONG!_ **

Stan hurried downstairs to the door, realizing it was locked, as the figure knocked on the front door, “Who the hell are you?” he asked, folding his little arms. 

“I’m the babysitter, open the door,” 

“Hmph, what if I don’t wanna?” 

“Your mom told me where you keep the spare key, sooo, just back up, alright Bud?” 

Stan backed away as the front door opened, an average shaped- not skinny but certainly not fat either- teenager standing in the doorway with black headphones, black nails, and dark red hair. 

“Hi, Stanley… my name is Terrance, it’s very nice to meet you… you can just call me Terry if you want,” the babysitter said, waving their hand and smiling. 

“If I’m gonna call you Terry, call me Stan,” Stan replied. 

“It’s a deal, got any questions? Anything in particular you wanna do?” Terry asked, putting their phone in their pocket. 

“I have a question,” Stan said, eyeing the babysitter’s hips and face, pondering for a second and focusing on their shirt. 

“Okay, what is it?” Terry asked. 

“Are you a girl or a boy? You sound like a boy… and you dress like a boy but you look like a girl… I think,” Stan asked. 

“Eh, right now I’m a boy… sort of, sometimes I’m a girl, but not usually, and sometimes I’m both, or neither, or nothing… it’s weird like that, but I’m usually always a ‘he’ if that helps,” Terry explained, taking off his blue snapback hat and hanging it up near the door. 

“Cool… weird, but cool, d’you wanna listen to some of my band’s music?” Stan asked, tapping his fingertips together. 

“Aw, that’d be awesome, lead the way,” Terry replied, grinning as he followed Stan to his bedroom, sitting cross-legged on the floor as Stan hurried to play the audio files he’d edited of Crimson Dawn’s recording sessions. 

After a few minutes, Terry ecstatically started clapping as he gently rocked back and forth, grinning from ear to ear, “This is really good, Stan! Really good, death metal is amazing!” he said. 

Stan blushed, looking away, “Th-thanks, that means a lot to me, I like my music,” he said. 

“Well, as long as it makes you happy, I’m all for it, you should invest in some earplugs, though, maybe some good headphones like mine, death metal isn’t exactly worth going deaf over,” Terry said, tapping his headphones. 

“Oh yeah… my dad probably won’t get them when I ask… he never really listens when I ask for stuff,” Stan sighed, looking at the posters on his wall in dejection. 

Terry looked sullen for a moment, and then perked up, tugging at the sides of his hoodie, “How would you like to go on a little field trip, Stanley? In my car? I’ll take you to the nearest Wal-Mart and get you some earplugs, and on the way, we can pick up some food,” he suggested. 

“For real? Aren’t my parents gonna be mad that we’re leaving the house?” Stan asked, fiddling with his fingers. 

“I mean probably not, but what they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em, come on, you can ride shotgun,” Terry said, chuckling as he fastened on his snapback and walked down the steps with Stan to his cherry-red Chevy after locking the farmhouse’s doors. 

“You don’t have one of those… key button thingies that unlock your car for you?” Stan asked, confused. 

“Nah, this thing’s a bit of a rustbucket, gotta unlock the doors manually and make sure they’re locked when I leave to go someplace, the first car’s always a little interesting, I call this beauty  _ The Raspberry _ ,” Terry said, turning the ignition and cranking the heat up in the car as he adjusted his mirrors, “You warm enough? I’ve got some blankets in the backseat if you need one.” 

Stan nodded, smiling as warmth and happiness spread across his cheeks, Terry pulling out of the farm’s paved-dirt driveway and back out onto the road to the store. 

At Wal-Mart, Stan stuck close to Terry’s side, looking at the set of professional-grade earplugs they were going to buy, and listening as Terry listed off their options for dinner while leaning onto a book display and typing on his phone. 

“STAN!” 

Stan jumped, getting ambushed by a flash of green and orange, only to find his Super Best Friend on top of him, panting and grinning. 

“KYLE!” 

Terry turned, waving at Gerald and Sheila from his position near the books, keeping an eye on Stan. 

“Dude, what’re you doing out here without your parents? Sneak out again?” Kyle asked, not minding the shocked and appalled look on his mother’s face upon the idea that Stan had even snuck out  _ once _ , let alone her sweet boy knowing of such a thing. 

“Nah, what’re you doing here, though? I thought your family was going out?” Stan asked in response. 

“Well,  _ this _ is where we’re going out, my parents waste an entire day in here, I’ll be here all night,” Kyle grumbled, folding his arms until he saw Terry approach Stan, “Who’s that?” 

“Oh, this is Terry, he’s my babysitter,” Stan said excitedly, tugging on Terry’s pants, “Say hi! This is my best friend, Kyle!” 

Terry chuckled, getting down to the boys’ eye level and handing Kyle a piece of candy, “Sugar-free, just in case… nice to meet you, Kyle,” he said, smiling, “Nice hat!” 

Kyle smiled, “Thank you!” he replied. 

“Alright, Buckaroo, ready to go get some pizza?” Terry asked, ruffling Stan’s hair. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Stan said, jumping with glee. 

Terry let Stan wave goodbye to Kyle as the two headed out of Wal-Mart back to the car and drove to a nearby pizza place to pick up the large pie Terry had ordered before pulling back up to the farmhouse. 

“You go wash your hands and I’ll get these hot slices on some plates so we can watch TV,” Terry said, setting the bags down and putting everything away while Stan hurried upstairs to wash his hands. 

Upon returning with squeaky clean hands, Stan saw two plates of pizza in front of the TV- which was playing  _ Terrance and Philip _ \- and climbed onto the sofa to watch with Terry. 

“You watch this stuff?” Stan asked before taking a bite and humming with excitement about the deliciousness of the pizza. 

“Not really, I’m into some different stuff, but I know a lot of kids your age like it,” Terry explained, polishing off his first slice as he leaned back and relaxed on the sofa, “I can show you the stuff I’m into when it’s around time for you to go to bed.” 

Stan gasped, giggling as he smiled, the thought of watching the same stuff a near-adult watches was enticing, it’d be edgy and deep enough to be adult, but not adult enough to be about taxes or whatever boring shit adults found interesting. 

Terry watched from the other side of the sofa as Stan laughed- practically hysterically- at some of Terrance and Philip’s jokes, watching until the pizza box was pretty much empty and Stan was starting to yawn. 

“Alright, it’s about 9 P.M. and you need to be in bed by 9:30, how about you take a nice shower and when you come back down we can watch some of my favorite show before your parents come home?” Terry suggested. 

Stan nodded eagerly, practically running upstairs to get his shower and change into his pajamas, this had been the best night ever, way better than mean old Shelly or some other kid not much older than him watching.

By the time Stan was warm and dry in his blue pajamas, Terry was waiting for him downstairs, holding the TV remote. 

Crawling onto the sofa and pressing his back against the pillows, Stan watched the channel change and suddenly he was looking at a lot of soft, fuzzy, colorful fabric creatures on the screen, accompanied by soft xylophone music. 

“This is really nice, usually my friends only watch it while they get baked so they can scream about it, but I think it’s nice the way it is… it’s a British program… called  _ In the Night Garden _ ,” Terry sighed, watching Stan’s look of confusion turn into intrigue, and then finally bliss as the little 10-year-old leaned against his babysitter. 

“ _ Take the little sail down… light the little light, this is the way, to the garden in the night _ ,” the TV said softly. 

Stan’s eyelids drooped as Terry hummed along with the lady on TV, relaxing and trying to keep watch as the little character slowly sailed off on seemingly paper ocean waves, that damned humming just going… and going… and going. 

“Terry?” Stan murmured through a yawn, still pressed against his babysitter’s arm. 

“Mhm?” Terry asked. 

“Are you gonna keep babysitting? I had a good time… want you to come back… babysit me again,” Stan murmured, still falling asleep. 

“Well, if your parents ever need someone to look after you again I’ll be open, it’s nice that you had a good time, Buddy, I liked spending time with you,” Terry said, gently patting Stan’s head as the 4th grader fell asleep, carrying Stan upstairs and into bed, shutting the door and turning off the TV downstairs. 

Ten minutes later, Sharon and Randy pulled into the dirt drive and headed inside the house, Randy… extremely drunk… but no matter, they were back. 

“Hiii, how was he? Usually, with Shelly babysitting he’d still be up around now,” Sharon asked, sitting Randy down in a chair near the door. 

“He was wonderful, I loved hanging out with him, I take it you two had a fun night?” Terry asked. 

“I wouldn’t say  _ fun _ , but we had a night, I guess,” Sharon grumbled, taking some money out of her purse and giving it to Terry, “Here you are, $70 as promised.” 

Terry put the money away in his wallet, “Thank you very much, a pleasure doing business with you. Welp, I’ll be off, be sure to recommend me to your friends if they’re looking for childcare! Weeknights during summer like this or weekends I’m good for overnighters and several days,” he said, leaving the farmhouse and hopping in his car.

After he left, Sharon pinned his business card on the refrigerator before she dragged Randy upstairs by his feet, rolling her eyes as he murmured about something- presumably something stupid. 


	2. Hold the Baby, No Kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do what to your brother? No, dude, kicking babies is dangerous... I know he's not a baby but that still isn't right... how do you kick him that far, he's still heavy even though he's small?.... I feel like I'm asking too many questions"
> 
> "You really are" 
> 
> "Just give Ike to me and I'll hold him, go find something else to kick"

**_DING-DONG!_ **

Terry nervously stood at the front door of a green house, tapping his fingertips together as he waited patiently, he’d be looking after two kids today until tomorrow while their parents went on a day trip to some convention. 

“Oh Hello, you must be that Terrance boy Sharon told me about, come in, come in,” Sheila Broflovski greeted, waving as she let Terry inside, “I’m Sheila, my husband Gerald and I are leaving you with our boys Kyle and Ike, they should be upstairs.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sheila… Kyle and Ike, got it, anything specific I need to know?” Terry asked. 

“Little Kyle has diabetes but he knows how to look after his blood sugar- no sugary snacks unless he’s had his insulin first- and his medications are all in the cabinet above the sink. My baby Ike is very clever but very sneaky, make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble while we’re away and keep him away from sharp objects,” Sheila rambled, “Bedtime for Kyle is 8 P.M. sharp, bedtime for Ike is 6 with a nap at noon-” 

Gerald ran out the front door with two bags, yanking Sheila along with him in his sprint before tossing Terry a set of keys, “Front and back door, labels are on the keys, we’ll be back this time tomorrow!” he said, piling into the car and speeding off with Sheila, leaving Terry in the front room, a bit confused.

Kyle walked down the steps and approached Terry from behind, tugging at his belt loops, “Are you the babysitter?” he asked. 

“Mhm,” Terry replied, smiling. 

“Cool… don’t you have better things to do than look after kids all day and night?” Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well I don’t get very many constant offers, so this is just nice, I like looking after kids, you guys are cute,” Terry said, gently tugging on one of the flaps of Kyle’s ushanka, “Have you and your brother eaten breakfast?” 

“Uh-huh,” Kyle said, nodding, “I’m leaving to go hang out with my friends if that’s okay.” 

“Uhm… dunno about you just being there by yourself… where are you going?” Terry asked. 

“The park,” Kyle said, “Near Stark’s Pond, that one with the big sandbox.” 

“Hmmm… how about you go and I come with you? I’ll take Ike so he’s not in your hair or anything, so I can keep an eye on things,” Terry suggested. 

Kyle sighed, folding his arms, “Fine, I guess so,” he said, stuffing some more of his hair under his ushanka. 

“You wanna walk or would you rather drive there?” Terry asked, holding his car keys. 

“Walk,” Kyle murmured, walking out the front door as Terry hurried upstairs, nabbing Ike and following Kyle down the sidewalk- after locking the house of course. 

“What’s the matter? You seem upset,” Terry asked, bouncing Ike on his hip as they walked to the park. 

“I’m mad my parents hired you, I can take perfectly good care of myself,” Kyle grumbled, folding his arms. 

“Oh really? Can you reach more than one lightswitch in the house? Call someone if somebody tries to rob the house? Can you reach all your medicine without getting on a chair, or drive to get something you or your brother need?” Terry asked. 

Kyle sighed, releasing his grip on his elbows as he looked at Terry, “No… no I can’t,” he said. 

“And that’s okay, you’re a child, your time will come, but for now I’m just here to make sure you and your little brother are safe and that you have a good time,” Terry said, “I promise I’m not here to be some buzzkill adult.” 

“Mkay, I trust you… I think Ike does,too, right Ike?” Kyle asked. 

“Smells wike stawberry,” Ike murmured, humming as he pressed his face into Terry’s hand, giving a sniff, “Sweet.” 

“I use strawberry body wash,” Terry said, hoisting Ike into his arms, the little boy now curled up against his babysitter’s collarbone, “I think that’s the park up ahead, are those your little friends?” 

“Yeah, see ya!” Kyle said, running ahead to the park and tackle-hugging Stan while Cartman and Kenny watched. 

Terry sighed, walking up to the park and sitting down on a bench, looking at Ike, “Wanna go play in the sandbox?” he asked. 

Ike shook his head, pointing at Terry’s watch and making the babysitter realize it was now noon, “Sheep,” he muttered, leaning into Terry’s chest and falling asleep while Terry scrolled through his phone. 

“GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME, FATASS!”

Terry jumped a little, leaning forward to peek, watching as Kyle was pounced on by Cartman, getting repeatedly smacked in the face. 

“DON’T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING GINGER!” 

Terry made sure that Ike was still cradled against his chest and got up, speed-walking over to the boys and gently nudging the overweight boy off of Kyle with his foot, helping Kyle up. 

“Who the fuck is this? Where’s your bitch of a Mom, Kyle?” Cartman asked, dusting himself off and glancing up at Terry. 

“Hi Terry!” Stan greeted, waving with a smile on his face.

“Hi Stan,” Terry said in reply, waving back at him while gently shushing Ike, who was starting to fuss in his sleep. 

“Is this Token’s lesbo sister or something? What the fuck is going on here?” Cartman asked, unamused, “Why is she holding your dildo little brother, Kyle?” 

“(Dude, fuck off, just because she’s black doesn’t mean she’s related to Token, she’s like four shades lighter than him and Token’s parents don’t have any other kids),” Kenny muttered at Cartman, kicking the chubby boy’s shin. 

“Guys fuck off, Terry’s a boy… right now… right?” Stan explained, looking at Terry for help. 

“Mhm, that’s right!” Terry replied, patting Stan’s hat, “Thank you, Stan, I appreciate it.” 

“Boy schmoy, you can see her tits under her shirt,” Cartman huffed, “Transgingers are supposed to look like their ginger or some shit like that, dumbasses.” 

“We can see your tits but we don’t go around calling you a girl,” Kyle snapped, his statement erupting laughter from Kenny and Stan as Cartman blushed. 

“SHUT UP!” Cartman screamed, stomping his tiny little feet, “FINE, HE’S A BOY, WHATEVER- HE NEEDS TO STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!” 

“I’m looking after Kyle today, and if you can’t play nice and keep off of him when he tells you to leave him alone I’ll handle it myself,” Terry scowled, balling one of his fists and narrowing his eyes at Cartman, “You don’t want that.” 

Cartman scoffed, running up to Terry and kicking him in the shins, only for Terry to lower down to their level and hand Ike to Kyle, “Make sure not to jostle too much and wake him up, Kay?”

Kyle, Stan, and Kenny watched as Terry grabbed Cartman by the back of his jacket, hoisted him in the air, and launched him over the park fence with a good kick. 

“That takes care of that, you boys keep playing, pretend I’m not here- Oh, Kyle, I’ll take Ike back now, thank you,” Terry rambled, scooping Ike back into his arms and going back over to the bench to sit down. 

Cartman waddled around the fence back into the park, making a point not to touch Kyle when Terry was paying attention, stealing glances back at the babysitter and sticking his tongue out at him. 

“(Dude, your babysitter’s cool, I’ve never seen a grown-up deal with Cartman like that!)” Kenny exclaimed, waving his arms excitedly. 

“Terry’s the coolest, just last week he babysat me while my mom took my dad to the doctor and we went to get ice cream,” Stan bragged, a smile on his face, “He’s the coolest big kid I’ve ever seen, nothing like my sister.” 

“He’s alright… my brother seems to like him,” Kyle said, drawing on the pathway with a rock to make white streaks. 

“Can I come over to your house and watch  _ Terrance and Philip _ with you, Kyle?” Stan asked, excited. 

“I have to ask Terry… what about you, Kenny?” Kyle asked, turning to the boy in the orange parka. 

“(Nah, I’ve got a date with Butters and Scott, we’re gonna go fishing),” Kenny explained. 

“How romantic,” Stan said flippantly. 

“(Shut the fuck up, Stan),” Kenny replied. 

Kyle stood up while the two boys bickered and Cartman sulked, walking over to Terry, “Hey Terry? Can Stan come over today to watch TV?” he asked. 

“Sure thing, if his parents don’t pick him up I’ll be sure to drive him home myself,” Terry replied, gently rocking back and forth, Ike still in his arms, “Go run along and play, let me know when you’re done.” 

Kyle nodded, running back and telling Stan the news as the two boys cheered ecstatically. 

Later that evening, after Stan had left and it was time for Kyle and Ike to eat dinner, Kyle walked into the kitchen while Terry was working at the stove. 

“So… what’re we having? I’m assuming my mom told you to make spinach or something healthy like that?” Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Euch, spinach is a natural laxative, I wouldn’t wish a  _ meal _ of spinach on my worst enemy, I’m making mac and cheese, chicken nuggets, and salad- just so I can tell your mom you had  _ some _ vegetables, I think you’ll like it,” Terry said, smiling. 

Kyle nodded, going back into the living room to wait for about forty five minutes until Terry called him and Ike into the dining room to eat. 

Kyle peeked at his mac and cheese, looking at what appeared to be bacon pieces inside, “I don’t think this is kosher,” he said, nervous. 

“Oh, that’s soy bacon, I promise, I brought some from my place because I don’t eat pork or beef, try it,” Terry suggested. 

Kyle took a forkful and put it in his mouth, humming with delight as his eyes nearly sparkled, “This is so good! Mmm…” he giggled. 

“I know my way around a kitchen, I’d like to think, I made the nuggets myself and battered them in tempura, kind of like how they do it at McDonald’s,” Terry explained, watching Kyle eagerly scarf down his food. 

“You know how they make the nuggets at McDonald’s?!” Kyle asked in amazement. 

“Life changes when you’re old enough to use the stove, I’ve gotta say,” Terry laughed, “You learn a lot of secrets, like the KFC spice mix.” 

“WHAT?!” Kyle exclaimed, “You know what it is?!” 

“I can share it to you on one condition,” Terry said, smiling as he leaned forward against the table. 

“Mhm?” Kyle asked. 

“You share it with your friends… except the little boy who was slapping you,” Terry said, writing down the recipe on a notecard and sliding it to Kyle, “google the recipe and ask your mom to give it a shot sometime.” 

“Hell yeah!” Kyle giggled, having finished his food, turning to Ike, “Best babysitter ever, right Ike?” 

“Bess babystirrer ever,” Ike said, clapping his hands. 

“Alright, you two go find something to do while I clean the dishes,” Terry requested, standing up and pushing in his chair. 

“I can help with the dishes if you want,” Kyle said, used to being told he had to help clean up after a meal. 

“Nah, I’m alright, I like washing dishes- your mom keep any rubber gloves around?” Terry asked. 

Kyle ran upstairs, coming back down with a thick pair of yellow rubber gloves, “Right here!” he exclaimed. 

“Thank you so much, run along and have fun, just try not to break anything… your mom said bedtime was at 8… buuut… I think you’re old enough to stay up a little later… 9, maybe 9:30, it is summer after all,” Terry said. 

“Really?” Kyle asked, eyes wide, “My mom’s gonna be pissed if she finds out about this!” 

“Well she won’t, she’s not here… what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, and an hour and a half isn’t gonna hurt you,” Terry said, giggling to himself as Kyle ran off with Ike in tow to his bedroom. 

Humming to himself as he quickly washed the dishes, Terry headed upstairs, finding Ike asleep near the staircase, “Aww… somebody’s sleepy,” he said softly, picking Ike up in his arms, “Bedtime, maple leaf.” 

Terry found Ike’s bedroom and gently changed him into his pajamas, tucking him into bed and turning out his lights before heading back downstairs to watch TV and scroll through his laptop until it was time for Kyle to take a shower. 

By 9:15, Kyle had decided to go to bed, foregoing his last spare 15 minutes and snoozing face-down against his pillow, with nothing more than a mumbled, “G’night Terry” before passing out completely. 

Terry made sure both boys were asleep and alright, before going back downstairs to the sofa and calling his girlfriend while he watched Youtube videos all night, until about 3 in the morning when he heard screaming upstairs, followed by the patter of teeny tiny little feet down the steps. 

“Terry?!” 

“What is it, Kyle, what’s the matter?” Terry asked, rubbing his eyes as he moved his laptop onto the coffee table. 

“I had a nightmare,” Kyle muttered, running up to the sofa to hug Terry, tears in his eyes, “I can’t remember what it was about… I’m scared.” 

“Well you’re safe now, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you… d’you wanna go back to sleep for a while?” Terry asked, “Down here with me?” 

“Mhm,” Kyle muttered, curling up on the sofa with his head in Terry’s lap as Terry rubbed his soft red hair, humming to him until he fell asleep. 

When Kyle woke up it was morning, and the sizzling sounds of breakfast could be heard from the kitchen, “Mmm… wha?”. 

Ike traipsed downstairs as Kyle approached the kitchen, seeing Terry in front of the stove with the carton of eggs and a blender full of something purple on the countertops. 

“Hi Terry… can you get my medicine from the cabinet, I have to take them all now,” Kyle requested, pointing to the cabinet above Terry’s head. 

“Of course, kid, come sit at the island and I’ll put them there with some water while I finish breakfast,” Terry said, grabbing the medicine bottles and a glass of water and setting them in front of Kyle before helping Ike into his chair. 

“Whas for breakfast?” Ike asked, tilting his head to the side until Terry poured the purple mixture into two small cups and slid plates of eggs and what appeared to be bacon or sausage in front of the boys. 

“Fried eggs and tofu bacon, pure protein and healthy fats… aand a glucose-safe fruit smoothie for some energy- I took your blood sugar while you were asleep, Kyle, you’re all good for this,” Terry explained. 

“What’s in the smoothie?” Kyle asked, eating his eggs almost immediately. 

“Blueberries, lemon juice, strawberries, spinach, and a mango I found in your fridge- oh, and bananas,” Terry listed. 

“Spinach?” Ike asked, his tongue purple and his mouth and clothes messy from eagerly gulping down his smoothie. 

“Bananas?!” Kyle huffed, pushing his cup away, “No way, fuck that noise, I hate bananas!” 

“C’mon, just give it a taste, you can barely tell there are bananas in here, Ike likes it!” Terry coaxed, “Just a little sip.” 

“No way,” Kyle argued, turning up his nose.

“Five bucks for a sip,” Terry said. 

Kyle sighed, taking a slow, nervous sip, humming in delight as he continued to drink, “Okay fiine, fuck! It’s good!” he said between gulps, kicking his feet a little. 

Terry dug into his wallet and handed Kyle five dollars, “Good on you, Kid, told you you’d like it,” he chuckled as he heard a car pull into the driveway, “Your parents are home.” 

“Awwwww,” Kyle groaned, “Damnit!” 

“It’s okay, I’ll be around, convince them to go on more dates and I’ll be able to babysit you guys again, did you have a good time?” Terry asked, gathering his things. 

“YEAH!” Kyle and Ike said in unison, Ike clapping. 

“Glad to hear it, I had a great time, see you guys next time, be good, okay?” Terry requested, waving goodbye to the two boys as he walked out the front door as Sheila and Gerald prepared to enter. 

“I take it they weren’t any trouble?” Sheila asked, folding her arms as Gerald dug through his wallet for the money. 

“They were amazing, Kyle is so smart and Ike is absolutely adorable, I had a great time with them, you’ve got my card feel free to call me anytime to babysit again,” Terry said, grinning as Gerald handed him the money. 

“As promised, $150, thank you again for your service,” Gerald said, shaking Terry’s hand as the two parents hurried inside. 

Terry smiled, heading out to his car parked on the sidewalk and getting ready to get in until his phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“Uhm… Hi there, I’m callin’ about yer babysittin’ service… d’you have any discount rates for low-income families?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do… keep talking, I’m interested…” 


End file.
